Inevitable
by Tatum Salem
Summary: Bella's newborn comes back to the family, but she's not alone, she has a few surprises to share with the Cullens...some that could mean their very destruction putting them straight in harm's way.


CHAPTER 1

As I crawled out of bed, dawn's light shone into the room; I put my feet on the ground steading the bed from my movement and walked to the window. I crossed my arms in a solitary embrace and stared at nature's beauty below and around.

"Is everything alright?" said a man's voice from behind me. I turned and went for that warm embrace I so long every morning.

"Yeah…" I said, taking in his scent. "It's been five years since I last saw my family" I confessed what was on my mind. "I miss them so much"

"Well" he kissed me lifting my chin up with a finger and then sliding his hand on my cheek. He sighed. "Maybe it's time to go home"

"Doesn't sound fair…you left yours behind"

"No, I made my home with you" he kissed me sweetly and then held me tight in his arms. "Besides…we should tell them they'll be grandparents" I couldn't help but smile.

Soon after our conversation we were on our way back to America. The flight had a couple stops before arriving at the Washington Dulles airport, but we were in no hurry. I stared out the window picturing their faces, feeling so happy I would see them again.

"Hurry up! Pass me the lilies, she loves them!"

"Won't the smell overwhelm her or her companion?" said Esme coming with some more flowers.

"No. Thanks" she said as she put the new vase over the nearest surface she could cover. "She'll love them. I've seen it" said Alice.

"Edward and Bella will be running a little late" said Rosalie clicking off the phone. "Wow, missed a spot…" she pointed to a narrow space between two vases.

"Think I should go get some more?" she said nervously.

"It's beautiful" said Carlisle coming into the room smiling accompanied by Jasper and Emmet. Alice smiled. "Will she be here soon?"

"Almost, it's early in the morning just how I saw it. She's coming with a young man. Think he's the one?" said Alice.

"We can't know those things, honey" said Esme putting and arm around her, then walked to her husband. "We can only be happy for her and happier that she's coming home"

After what seemed an eternity, we found ourselves driving the last few miles to my home. I felt like jumping off the car and running the rest of the way. My thoughts seemed to be too loud too, because I felt my hand squeezed within my happy thinking.

"They're here!" said Alice so loud that a heightened sense of hearing wasn't even needed. As soon as the car stopped, I jumped out and ran to hug my sister, Carlisle and Esme just behind her and the rest of my brothers smiling at me.

As I hugged her, she backed away from me after a second and stared at my bumpy belly, her face was utter disbelief. Just as suddenly, she smiled as far as her face would allow it and held my hand as I walked towards my father and mother.

I hugged my mother so tight. "Careful now" she said putting her hands on my stomach. Carlisle smiled in awe and held me close as well. "Another miracle in our family" she added.

"This is my husband Luke" I introduced him.

"Nice meeting you" said Carlisle with a hearty handshake. By the time we entered the house, everybody was on board with the baby and my new husband news. Rosalie ran to her room and Emmet ran after her, excusing himself. "Please, excuse my daughter" said Carlisle. We all knew what having a family of her own meant for her and now I showed up with yet another impossible baby in the family.

"I know. Don't worry about it" I said taking a deep breath. "We have some details to discuss with you all…"

"Hey" said Bella running to hug me. She took one look at me and said "Oh my God! How did this even happen? I'm so happy for you" she turned to Luke and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Bella" they shook hands. Edward came and hugged me as well.

"Old habits die hard, huh?" I said to him knowing he knew what I was about to say. He hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head before letting go, his face stern.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked wanting to see everybody again.

"He's at the beach with Reneesme" smiled Edward faintly. Right then, they both walked in. Reneesme was a beautiful young teen by now, still a child in her eyes of course.

"Aunt Sam!" she hugged me.

"Hey Jacob" I said hugging my husband.

"How is that possible?" he said staring at my stomach. "You guys are just full of surprises"

"Well, you don't beat around the bushes. Hello yourself" I answered. "This is my husband Luke"

"Nice to meet you, Luke" he said reaching for his hand. Immediately after touching him, Jacob was shocked. "You married a wolf?"

"Jacob…" said Carlisle. Luke and I exchanged stares.

"I wanted to explain the whole thing myself but…obviously, there are some details that need no explanation" everybody was silent.

"How could you…I mean…your baby…?" started Jacob.

"Jacob, relax" said Edward, but Jake was fuming already.

"Take Reneesme out of here!" said Bella. "Jacob, listen to me, it'll be alright"

"You have no idea what could be inside you right this moment" he said to me, staring daringly. "It could put the family, all of us in danger"

"Jacob, please try to control your emotions!" pleaded Carlisle, but before he could control it or any other of us for that matter, he transformed and so did Luke in my defense. They growled at each other for a minute before Edward and Jasper had to intervene. Esme and Carlisle pulled me back, away from them, but the emotions in the room were far too strong to get away from. In the middle of their rage surging inside me I suffocated; I fell unconscious in the arms of my parents.

I opened my eyes and I was in my father's infirmary. Esme was sitting next to the bed.

"Hey there" she said sweetly brushing my hair away from my face. "Gave us quite a scare"

"Where's…?" I said trying to get up but my mother pushed me back down gently.

"Everybody's alright. Your father's talking to them before letting them back in the house"

"I've spent a couple hours here and already things seem to fall apart" I smiled sadly.

"Don't start" she helped me sit up. "Everything's fine and we couldn't be happier. You're home and our family's growing" she had her hand on my stomach again.

"I can understand Jacob's point. We've thought about it, Esme, but…"

"It's your baby. Our grandchild" she sighed. "Besides, Reneesme is already proudly boasting that she's going to be an aunty" we laughed. Carlisle and Luke came in. Luke ran to my side.

"I'm so sorry" he said pressing his forehead to my chest.

"It's alright. We always said it wouldn't be easy, remember?"

"What do you say if we take a look at that baby?" said Carlisle smiling after a moment's silence. We nodded.

Carlisle set the ultrasound and we saw him for the first time, our baby.

"How far along are you?" he asked us.

"We think around 19 weeks" said Luke.

"We didn't want to risk going to a doctor" I explained.

"Everything seems normal, maybe a bit small for 19 weeks"

"Is that bad?" asked Luke.

"I'm afraid we're only guessing here. The baby seems to be alright except for an accelerated heart rate" he took a couple pictures. "How do you feed?"

"Normal food or…blood…human blood" I confessed. "I tried animal blood whenever I crave, but I got too aggressive. Human blood seems to keep us both under control"

"I see" smiled Carlisle. He came to me and held my hand. "You've done well. Everything's seems in order" I knew he was more concerned than he wanted to let us know, but I thanked his optimism.

"How long have you been together?" asked Alice once the dust settled and everyone could sit in peace in the living room; except Rosalie who decided to skip this one out.

"Well, we met in London a couple years ago"

"She almost bites my head off" Luke added laughing.

"I did not" I giggled. "OK. Maybe I did, but it wasn't my fault, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"I wouldn't say that" he kissed my cheek.

"Whatever…anyway, I was kind of a mess from all the emotions around and Britons can really hold themselves calm… but like any other human they feel as strongly about things nonetheless. I discovered that repressed emotions can act like this…boiling…rage…"

"We're working on controlling those" Luke said. "That's why…I decided to take her away…as far away as we could from humans so she could feel more calmed"

"So where do you live?" asked Bella.

"We have a house in New Zealand; up high in the mountains, not a lot of humans can reach where we are" I described.

"When the baby happened, we had no idea what to do, so we just hoped for the best"

"So romantic" said Alice holding Jasper. "Anyway…are you staying till the baby comes?"

"We don't know" said Luke.

"We kinda make it up as we go for now"

"Well, I'm glad you came here. I think it'll be wise that you're around so Carlisle can tend to the baby and you" said Edward.

"Edward's right. That would be the best choice for you right now; especially as far along as you are now, Sam" said Carlisle. Neither Luke nor I knew exactly what to say. I was drinking human blood which could be a potential problem to put on them. Then, we had no idea how the status of the pact would be while we were in Forks. Plus, none of us could tell what the outcome of my pregnancy would be.


End file.
